


Squeeze my hand if you can hear me

by Antar3s



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Comfort, F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Stydia, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Stiles has a car accident and Lydia is afraid of him dying.





	

_''How fast can you get to the hospital?_ '' The strawberry blonde heard over the phone as she picked it up.

''Why?'' She asked, obviously confused. And worried. So many bad things had happened in that hospital and Lydia hoped this wil not be adding to that list. She was very, very wrong.

 _''Stiles had a car accident and I have to get back to work, so can you stay with him?_ '' That was a stupid question. Of course she was gonna stay with him.

''I'll be there in five.'' She said and hung up, before she could hear Scott's relieved 'Thank you' .

Lydia got to her feet and took her car keys, running down the stairs to her car. The second the engine roared to life, she started driving as fast as she could in the rainy weather. It was the middle of November, and it was raining almost every day, including today, but the strawberry blonde didn't really care about that. As long as she got to the hospital, fast.

Once she reached her destination, Lydia parked her car and barley managed to lock it before sprinting inside.

''Melissa!'' She yelled, frantically searching the front desk and waiting room.

''I'm sorry, Melissa has a serious operation right now. Can I be of any help?'' Lydia looked at the young nurse, whose name tag read Marry, and shook her head.

''I'll just wait for her here.'' She said and sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs. The nurse, Marry, nodded her head and left to go behind the front desk.   
Lydia put her elbows on her knees and leaned her head on her hands. She prayed to God and all of his Angels to keep Stiles safe and alive. She couldn't bare with losing another person she loved.

Yes, Lydia Martin loved Stiles Stilinski. He, out of all people, did not deserve to be in this state. She didn't want him to.  
After an hour or so, she staret to get sleepy, her heartbeat finally slowing down. Getting up, she stretched briefly before going to the coffee machine and making herself a cup of black coffee.  
Not long after that, she saw Melissa approaching her.

''Please tell me he's okay.'' Were the first words Lydia said when Melissa was close enough to hear her.

''He's got a fractured skull and few broken ribs, but he'll be okay. He just needs to rest.'' She said with a smile. Lydia responded with her own, relief flooding her body.

''Can I go see him?''

''Usually, only family's allowed, but I'll make an exeption for you.'' Lydia had never loved Scott's mom so much.

Melissa showed her the room that Stiles was in and left her to go call Scott.   
Slowly opening the door, Lydia was not prepared to see what she saw. Stiles' head was wrapped up and there was a little blood on the bandage, he was paler than usual and he was breathing slowly. If it wasn't for the heart monitor that assured her Stiles was in fact alive, she would have thought he was not.

Taking a deep breath to stop the tears, she slowly walked towards the bed and sat on the chair beside it.   
Oh my God, she kapet thinking as she took his cold hand into hers. She really hoped she would never be in this position, but as it turns out, fate does not like her.

''I really hope you can hear me,'' she started talking, praying he would hear her and open his hazel eyes. ''I wish I could tell you this when you're awake, but I'm afraid I'll chiken out, so, here it goes; I love you. I have for a long time and I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you that. I'm just hoping it's not too late. I've loved you since the day I found out you saved me from Peter. Yeah, Scott told me. At first, I didn't understand why my heart was beating so fast when you were anywhere near me, and then that kiss in the locker room happened. I just wanted to stop your panic attack, but I had also realised and accepted my feelings for you. So, you can't die now. Not now, not ever,'' she stopped as tears stream down her cheeks.

With a quick motion of her hand, she wipes them away and countinues. '' Please, squeeze my hand if you can hear me, I don't want to lose you.'' She waited. And waited. And just when she was starting to lose all hope, she felt it; slight pressure on her right hand, the hand that had been holding Stiles' the whole time.

Light returned to her eyes as she watched Stiles slowly opening his eyes. He looked around the room for a moment, before his eyes landed on the strawberry blonde beauty in front of him.   
''It took a near death for you to confess to me? Worth it.'' His voice was raspy but Lydia has never been happier to hear it.

''You idiot, do you have any idea how scared I was?'' The biggest smile anyone has ever seen was on her lips.

Stiles coughed a bit, which made Lydia worried. She gave him a glass of water when he pointed at it; sitting on the table beside the bed.

''Thanks,'' he smiled, his voice almost back to normal. ''I love you, too.'' He added after a few moments of silence and Lydia's heart skipped a couple of beats.

''I know.'' She said, smile still on her lips, accompanied with slight blush on her cheeks. She hesitated for a brief second, then decided, screw it, and kissed him. She leand forward and connected their lips in a kiss that showed just how much they loved each other.

When Melissa later came to check on Stiles, she found them cuddled together as close as possible; Lydia almost completely lying on Stiles as he had his IV free arm around her waist, both with smiles on their lips and blush on their cheeks.. Melissa smiled and covered them with another blanket, deciding to come back later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, once again.  
> I don't even know what came over me to write this, but I just wanted hurt and comfort between these two. They are my OTP, after all.  
> Please take note that this is unedited and written at three in the morning, so.. I'll come by later to edit it if I remember.  
> Comments and kudos are very appriciated :) . Hope you enjoy <3.


End file.
